Choroba,lekarstwem na nudę
Hubert:Ostatnio w Hotelu Totalnej Porażki miałem wolne więc wyzwanie poprowadziła Magda.Gra prawda albo upokorzenie sprawiła tyle problemów że musiała być dogrywka w której(znowu)wygrali kucharze a kamerdynerzy odesłali kłamczucha Jordiego.Dziś będzie ciekawie a więc czy Patrycja będzie miała przyjaciela czy oni wyzdrowieją i czy ja będę musiał iść do lekarza dowiecie się w HOTELU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (intro) U kucharzy Michał:Ale mi nie dobrze Chippy:No chyba mamy grype Stevie:Dobrze że nie ma tej lalki Lalka:Napewno Stevie:Niektórych problemów nie da się rozwiązać (do pokoju wchodzi Evelin) Evelin:Chłopaki wstawajcie jest śniadanie a tylko Macho poszedł Michał;To on z nami nie leżał (Wchodzi Macho) Macho:A co wy tacy chorzy Chippy:Spytaj się tego głupiego jedzenia Evelin:Dobrze przyniose wam lekarstwa (idzie aż spotyka Huberta) Hubert:Evelin Evelin:Co? Hubert:Chcesz być zawodnikiem? Evelin:No y nie Hubert:Dlaczego milion jeden złotych kantońskich do wygrania zawodnicy Evelin:Narazie nie Hubert:Okej ale nie przynoś tych leków Evelin:Czemu niby? (Hubert coś jej szepcze) (tymczasem u Darii) Daria:heh nie ma nikogo z kim bym mogła pogadać (chwila ciszy) Daria:DLACZEGO NIKOGO TU NIE MA?! :Czasami tak mam że jak nie ma nikogo to wariuje U kamerdynerów (w śnie Anieli) Aniela:Tak fajnie Daria Patrycja:Hehehe mam tu strój Wilmy i masz podgórke kłamco jedna Aniela:Co to! Patrycja:"To za obrażanie PATI" Jezu jak to głupio brzmi jaki głupi głos Aniela:COOOOOOOOO?! (Budzi się) Aniela:Co się stało? Ricky:A co miało? Aniela:A nic (kich) Denis:Czyli tylko nie ja jestem chory (wraca Patrycja) Carmen:Gdzie byłaś? Patrycja:A od kiedy to was interesuję Carmen:Nic po prostu chcemy (ma bardziej złą mine) abyś poszła do kibla (coraz gorsza) skoczyła i (najgorsza i pojawiają się płomienie)SIĘ UTOPIŁA (satanistyczny śmiech) Patrycja:Dobra :W porównaniu do tego co słyszę na co dzień to był komplement Hubert:Zbierzcię się przy stołówce prontunio Stołówka Hubert:Dobra dzisiejsze wyzwanie to... Patrycja:Hubert jak byś nie widział to my tu chorujemy Hubert:Nie wszyscy tylko nie Macho Macho:Serwus Hubert:A macie lekarstwa? Carmen:Nie Hubert:Więc to będzie dzisiejsze zadanie o i zwycięsca otrzyma terapie i Evelin :Taka terapia u Evelin była by fajna...(spoliczkował się)...znowu marzę Wyzwanie (u kucharzy) Chippy:Macie pomysły gdzie iść? Macho:Idźmy pod wiatr Daria:A wiesz że jesteśmy w hotelu? Macho:Racja... :Jakbym był w moim mieście to był już to znalazł prawda Wilson :Tak tak Mario Chippy:No to pomysł mamy Michał:Może się rozdzielmy Daria:Ja idę z Chippim Stevie:Ja z Macho Michał:To ja sam :To w sumie część mojego planu bo bym poszedł do Magdy i poprosił o wskazówkę ale chciałem z kimś iść (U kamerdynerów) Patrycja:To co kupardynerzy? Carmen:O jako miła ostatnio jesteś PATI Patrycja:Widzicie choroba zmienia mnie na lepsze...o nie miałam być zła :Właściwie by mi pasowało gdyby PATI się nie zmieniła :O nie co się ze mną dzieje kurczę...o nie nawet przeklinać nie umiem (Tymczasem Aniela jest nieprzytomna i we śnie) Patrycja:Hmm pójdę z Anielą może przekupie na moją stronę...hehehehe Aniela:No chyba nie (budzi się) Carmen:(ma szklankę z wodą) Do boju! Aniela;Nieeeeeeeeee Carmen:A dobra obudziła się Patrycja;Dobra więc ja idę z Anielą Aniela:Co? Patrycja:No co może znajdziemy te lekarstwa Denis;Ja z Rickim Carmen:Dobra idę sama Daria i Chippy Daria:Chip? Chippy:Co? Daria:Więc...może sojusz Chippy:A na kogo głosować? Daria:Zależy może na Michała? Chippy:A co on nam? Daria:Nie mam przeczucia że coś knuje Chippy:A czemu? Daria;No nie wiem było dziwne że wyrzucił Aniele a pomogła nam w 3 odcinku Chippy:Dobra a gdzie szukamy? Daria:Nie wiem bo chyba się...ZGUBILIŚMY!!! :Kolejne moje dziwactwo że jak się zgubie to panikuję...jak miałam pięć lat to zgubiłam mamę w sklepie szukałam,szukałam aż w końcu się rozpłakałam...ale mamę znalazłam Stevie i Macho Stevie:Macho gdzie szukamy Macho:Hubert pewnie schował lekarstwa na recepcji Stevie:A dlaczego? Macho:Bo widziałem że chodzi po recepcji i coś robi Stevie:A masz 100% pewność Macho:No tak 40% Stevie:Zawsze coś Michał Michał:Dobra poszukam Magdy (szuka szuka szuka) Michał:Cześć Magda wiesz gdzie są leki Magda:Dokładnie nie ale wiem że gdzieś na 4 piętrze Michał:A ile pokojów ma to piętro Magda:62 :Następnym razem jak będę zakładać nielegalny sojusz z członkiem obsady to będę miał pewność że prowadzący coś napewno ukryję...no chyba że sojusz z Hubertem Denis i Ricky Denis:A więc dlaczego wasza rodzina wyprowadziła się ze Seattle? Ricky:Bo tata znalazł pracę w Bydgoszczy Denis:Fajnie,a dlaczego nie dzwoniliście Ricky:Słaba sieć Denis:Dobra to choć do windy Ricky:W...w...w...w...w....wind...d.d.d....d...dy? :Boję się wind już od małego,kiedy miałem 3/4 lata zatrzasnąłem się w windzie i od tej pory chodzę schodami Denis:No stary choć windą Ricky;A co jeśli się zatrzasnę Denis:Pomogę ci Ricky;Dzięki (wchodzą do windy) Carmen Carmen:Gdzie bym mogła szukać (zastanawia się) Carmen:Hmmmnnn....pokój Huberta...chociaż to zbyt oczywiste....pokój Magdy...to też nie...(zastanawia się tak z 5 minut aż nagle) (spada cegła,Carmen zemdlała i kamera przenosi się do pokoju Huberta Hubert:Wow nie wiedziałem ze cegła będzie taka fajna więc kto znajdzie leki czy Carmen odzyska przytomność czy Ricky jej nie straci dowiecie się w HOTELU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI (reklama cegły) Darwin i Gumball:Tutududutududutududu po reklamie już Patrycja i Aniela Aniela:To dlaczego mnie wziełaś Patrycja:Po prostu cię lubię i wiem że jesteś najlepsza z naszej drużyny Aniela:Serio? Patrycja:Serio ale jedna zasada...NIE MÓW DO MNIE PATI...zrozumiano Aniela:Tak :To było aż za proste ten sojusz pomoże mi wejść do finału :Myślę że Patrycja się naprawdę zmieniła Stevie i Macho Stevie:Przeszukałem wszystko i nic żadnych leków Macho:Mówiłem że na 40% a to jest mało Stevie:No tak ale w sumie mogłem cię nie słuchać Macho:Dobra Stev gdzie idziemy? Stevie:Może do kuchni Mahco:Good idea :Szczerze na recepcji nikogo nie widziałem ale mógł Hubert tam być! Carmen (obudziła się i spotyka nad sobą Michała) Michał:Wstawaj Carmen:Co? Michał:Leżałaś tu 15 minut Carmen:Ta cegła była wyjątkowo mocna Michał:Jaka cegła jak tu żadnej nie ma Carmen;Nie? Michał:No nie :Nie no była ale to część mojego sabotażu...nie pytajcie się jak to wymyśliłem Denis i Ricky Denis:Dobra już koniec..jak tam u ciebie Rick (Ricky się ślini i bełkoczę przez sen) Ricky;Nie mamo nie chce zapiekanki z malinami i chipsami :To wyglądało bardzo źle (Ricky budzi się) Ricky:Co się stało? Denis:Nie chcesz wiedzieć... :Tak się bałem że zasnąłem xD Daria i Chippy Daria:Dobra 2 piętro przeszukane...to gdzie dalej? Chippy:No trzecie (facepalm) :Co ja właśnie powiedziałam :Szczerze lubię Darię ale to co ona powiedziała to... Patrycja i Aniela Patrycja:Dobra gdzie idziemy dowódczynio Aniela:Dowódcz...może gdzieś na górę bo przecież to długo zajmie Patrycja:Okej :Dobra przyznaję się bez bicia to ma sens :Myślałam że Patrycja jest taka (zastanawia się) zła ale jest fajna Denis i Ricky Denis:Dobra może idziemy do jacuzzi? Ricky:Przecież mamy szukać leków Denis:No właśnie o to chodzi Ricky:Aha! Macho i Stevie Macho:No i nie ma w kuchni Stevie:Tak samo 40% Macho:No to gdzie mogą być tę cholerne leki! Stevie:Na pewno gdzieś na górze Macho:Jak na to wpadłeś? Stevie:Mam sposoby Carmen i Michał (idą razem bo Carmen źle się czuję) Carmen:Michał chce mi się rzygać (idzie wiecie co robić) Carmen:Lepiej Michał:Dziwne wszyscy oprócz Macho są chorzy ale tylko ty wymiotujesz Carmen:No dziwne Denis i Ricky (szukają w jacuzzi) Ricky:Znalazłem! Denis:Wygraliśmy Hubert przez megafon:Kamerdynerzy zwyciężają ale dziś runda bez eliminacji Kamerdynerzy:Juhu Hubert:No i możecie wykorzystać leki Klasa EXTRA Denis:Już dobrze dzięki Evelin Evelin:Nie ma za co Patrycja:Yyyy w sumie jest bo dzięki tobie nie jesteśmy chorzy Evelin:Dzięki (tymczasem przychodzi Carmen po kolejnym sami wiecie czym) Carmen:ZA CO?! Evelin:A co ci jest? Ricky:Cały czas rzyga Evelin:To może być... (akcja przenosi się do biura Huberta) Hubert:Akcja się rozwija czy zawodnicy wyzdrowieją co z Carmen czy Ricky przestanie się bać wind dowiecie się w... HOTELU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI Materiał dodatkowy (Carmen jest w łazience) Carmen:To nie może być to... (patrzy) Carmen:O nie... Czy odcinek się podobał? 1.Tak 2.Nie 3.Miała być eliminacja 4.Może być 5.Nie wiem 6.ZABIJ TĄ JE**NĄ PATRYCJE!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Hotelu Totalnej Porażki